1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to devices adapted to support a vaporizable material, and more particularly to devices for dispensing a vaporizable material into the ambient air.
2. Relation to Prior Art
Devices adapted to dispense a vaporizable material into the ambient air are known. It is also known to provide such a device with apparatus to support the vaporizable material so that the vaporizable material is exposed to ambient air.
It is also known to provide devices which include a powered fan or which can be waved by hand so that vaporizable material supported by the device is exposed to a flow of air.